The mission of the Bioanalytical Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide cost-effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation and analytical expertise to VICC investigators. The BSR is used for identification and characterization of small molecules such as drugs and drug metabolites, protein and DNA adducts and for qualitative and quantitative assays of endogenous metabolites in tissues and cells. Laboratory personnel assist users in developing analytical methods, designing experiments, developing standard operating procedures, maintaining quality control records on instrument performance and maintenance histories, performing routine assays for investigators, and training students and fellows in the theoretical and practical aspects of MS. As new techniques become better understood, they are made available to the user community through the Shared Resource. Thus the BSR satisfies the routine analytical needs of investigators and also makes available new analytical capabilities for research problems demanding more innovative solutions that are beyond the scope of a service laboratory. Dr. David Hachey is Manager of the Bioanalytical Shared Resource. He works closely with Dr. Daniel Liebler, Director of the Proteomics Shared Resource, and Dr. Richard Caprioli, Director of the Tissue Protein Profiling/Imaging Shared Resource. All three work out of the Vanderbilt University Mass Spectrometry Research Center.